


Sad Eyes

by paynlinson (watchedyouburn)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, This is fluff, i'll try, idk if I can write something that is not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchedyouburn/pseuds/paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's eyes are always a bit sad when he looks at Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote that 6 months ago, so it's probably pretty bad.  
> English isn't my native language so there's might be some mistakes. Probably a lot, actually. Sorry.  
>  **Disclaimer : I do not own the boys. This is fiction. Yeah.**

“Louis! Open the door!” Liam shouted while knocking harshly on it.

He heard footsteps and then the hotel room’s door opened, revealing a messy Louis, with messy hair, a messy open shirt clearly showing his torso and…

“Lou?! Why do you have chocolate all over the mouth? Are you twelve or something? Can’t you eat properly?” the younger boy asked with surprise, his eyes lingering on his friend’s body a bit too long before he looked up at his face again.

The older boy smiled mischievously. “I bought waffles, and I love it with a lot of nutella on it, that’s all.” He said while licking his upper lips to taste the chocolate spread.

Liam carefully ignored the feelings that this view produced in him and entered the room, grabbing Louis’ hand and making his way to the bathroom.

“You know we have an interview in thirty minutes don’t you? And you just can’t go to it with chocolate on your face and… and your shirt open like that and everything.” he said reproachfully.

Louis rolled his eyes, still smiling. “It’s fine! You’re always so serious and stuff Liam. Relax yourself or you’ll have a heart attack before you turn thirty!” he laughed.

“Maybe but you’re always acting like a child and we don’t have time for this right now!” Liam grumbled. He wetted a towel and began to rub the mouth of his band mate with it.

Louis grabbed Liam’s wrist and suddenly drew his arm forward, pushing Liam closer to him. The younger boy nearly fell on him, surprised by his friend’s move.

“What the…” he exclaimed as Louis prevented him from falling.

He didn’t finish the sentence. Not that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t. Their face were so close. Louis’ eyes were looking right at him and once again, he felt this weird sensation in his lower stomach. _Ignore it, just ignore it,_ he said to himself, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from those blue-gray eyes that were staring at him. They were so different of Niall’s one, in so many ways. They weren’t as blue, they weren’t as innocent, they weren’t as sweet, as bright, but they were warm, happy, friendly, and they had something Liam hadn’t… they had this little spark, that childish thing in it that reminded Liam of Peter Pan. Louis reminded him of Peter Pan sometimes, when the older boy stopped being a pervert – mostly when he was with Harry – and just behaved like everything was great and beautiful in the world. That was something Liam would never be able to do.

“I can do it myself you know.” Louis finally muttered, breaking the silence that filled the room since he had taken away the hand that was on his mouth.

Liam stepped back abruptly and blushed a little. “Yeah, right. Just do it so we can go.”

-x-

Coincidentally, during the interview, Liam found himself sitting next to Louis. _Why is this my life_ he couldn't help thinking. Not that he didn't wanted to be sitting next to Louis, but he had been crushing on his band mate for only god knows how long and being too close to him was... disturbing. He had learned to ignore this feeling, of course, burying it deep inside of him, but since they both were single – he had broken with Danielle months ago, feeling guilty at the idea of dating somebody without being in love, keeping her hoping for something that would never work, and Louis and Eleanor weren’t together anymore because of the distance – Liam felt those feelings in his stomach getting just stronger and stronger. And it was becoming harder to behave like himself when Louis was around.

“I think, for us,” Harry said, answering to the interviewer, “it’s like, you know, basically, we all get on so well and, I think, that’s why fans like us, because we are united and everything… Uhm… But Liam says this so much better than me, don’t you Liam?”

The boy was suddenly released from his thoughts and gasped. It took him a moment to understand what the hell they were talking about. “Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, off course, I agree with Harry… We’re like five best friends now and I really couldn’t picture what would be my life without you guys, I love each one of you so much and…”

As he was answering the question, he turned his gaze toward Louis. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to look at him as he was saying it. The older boy smirked mischievously.

“Look at our Daddy Direction becoming all emotive and stuff!” he said, grabbing Liam’s shoulders with his arm and pulling him closer. As he started rubbing the top of his head with his fist, Liam shouted : “Boo! Stop it!”

The other lads just laughed and the brown-haired boy couldn’t help but laughed with them, trying to pull Louis away. As he did so their eyes met, and for a moment no one said a single thing. Liam was just mesmerized by those blue orbs, and Louis was looking at him with a bit of confusion, like he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. Which made Liam's insides feel all giddy, and it wasn't a good sign, because he couldn't help but look at Louis like he was the most beautiful human being in the world, with adoration, almost.

But behind all this adoration, all this sweetness that where Liam's eyes, there was something else in them, something that was always there when he was looking at Louis… sadness. And it was hurting the older boy. So much.

“Erm…” Someone cleared they throat awkwardly and they quickly pulled away.

Liam didn’t look once at Louis again during the rest of the interview, trying not to smile even when the Doncaster lad did or said something funny. He needed to stop showing his love for the older lad, it wasn't good for them.

-x-

“Oh, guys, you _need_ to see the Lilo’s tags right now.” Harry laughed out loud.

Louis raised an interested eyebrow while Liam gave him a lost look. All the boys were at his place since the end of the interview, watching television and surfing on the internet. Louis got up from the couch and started looking at the computer. There was plenty of gifs and photos of him and Liam standing incredibly close, with comments like ‘OMG MY LILO HEART ASLKDFJSALKDFJ’ or ‘ALL THOSE LILO FEELS I CAN’T HANDLE IT RIGHT NOW OMFG ALASKDJFLSKDFJ’. Louis couldn’t help but blush. The way he looked at his band mate… God, it was so obvious. How could anybody not see it? How could _Liam_ not see it?

“Lilo? What’s that?” this one asked, confused.

Louis rolled his eyes. “How can’t you know that? It’s our ship name!”

“Our what? Ship? You mean that thing fans do, believing we are like in a relationship and everything?”

Louis smirked. “Exactly.”

Liam frowned. “How do you even know that, Lou?”

The older boy blushed lightly. “I… I just know all my ship names, that’s all.”

Liam approached the computer and leaned toward the screen, lost in this thoughts. “I don’t like this name, Lilo. I mean, it’s cute and everything, I’m not telling otherwise, but for me, Lilo it’s Lilo & Stitch or… or Lindsay Lohan you know?”

Louis sighed. “I know right? Our tags are always polluted by pictures of her and everything.”

The Doncaster lad blushed at the realisation of what he had just say. He didn't spend his time scrolling through the lilo tags, it would have been creepy, thank you very much.

Luckily, Liam did not seem to have noticed.

“We should be called… Louam, or something like that.” the younger lad said pensively.

Louis’ eyes lit up. “Oh my god you’re right! That would be perfect!”

Liam suddenly realized what he was saying and blushed. Zayn laughed from the couch. “Are you guys really talking about your ship name right now?”

Liam blushed even more and Louis smirked. “Yes, we are. Excuse us for not talking about the love between you and your mirror, Malik.”

“Shut up, Tomlinson” the Bradford boy said, pouting.

The four other lads laughed at his face and he scowled even more.

They finally stopped making fun of him, and Harry jumped off the chair he was sitting on, smiling brightly. “So, what about an ice cream?” he asked.

Niall’s gaze lit up. “That’s a brilliant idea! I’m in!”

Harry smiled lovingly at him. Louis raised an interested eyebrow. This was completely unexpected. But incredibly cute.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta call my mum, I’m going back to my room.” Zayn said. “See ya later guys!”

“See ya!” they shouted all together as he leaved the flat.

Liam stopped staring at the photos of him and Louis being so close they could have kissed and turned his head toward the other lads.

“I’m kinda tired, so I’m just gonna go take a shower and rest a little.” he said, leaving the main room and locking himself into his bathroom.

Niall turned his gaze toward Louis. “Are you coming Boo?”

The older boy stared at him, then at Harry, and just grinned.

“No… I don’t really feel like ice cream at the moment. Gonna make some tea. Have fun!” he shouted, going to the kitchen. When he was certain that the other two boys had forgotten his existence, he passed quietly his head through the opening of the door and observed them, amused.

“So…” Harry was saying shyly “I guess it’s just you and me then.”

Niall smiled softly. He took Harry’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers, looking at the curly haired boy tenderly.

“I guess so.” he muttered before kissing the other lad on the cheek. The taller boy blushed and Louis couldn’t help but let a little “aww” escape his lips. He had always been a Narry shipper. They were like cute little boys, Harry always hugging Nialler like a koala bear and the Irish always smiling adorably at him and grabbing his hand and everything.

“And Larry and Niam are the main bromances in 1D” he laughed softly before closing the kitchen’s door, searching for menthol tea.

-x-

It took time for him to actually find tea in Liam’s hotel room kitchen. For a moment he thought there wasn’t any, but, well, they always had tea.

Finally he did find it and five minutes later, he was in the living room, putting the cup on the table, when he heard a door open. He turned toward the source of the noise and felt his jaw clench. He had completely forgotten that Liam was taking a shower. And obviously, the younger lad didn’t know Louis was still here, for the simple reason that he was walking around naked. Completely, entirely naked as he left the bathroom, his head bent forward, drying his hair with a towel that should really have been somewhere else.

Louis felt electricity crossing his body, bright red running on his cheeks as he felt them suddenly warming up. He couldn’t stop staring at Liam’s biceps, Liam’s abs, Liam’s… well, other parts of Liam’s body he hadn’t seen before.

The other lad lifted his head and opened his eyes to see his band mate starring right at him, wide-eyed and flushed cheeks, in shock.

“Lou… Louis?! What the… Holy shit!” he cried, covering himself quickly with the towel.

“Oh my… Liam I… I’m so sorry I… I just wanted Haz and Nialler to be alone and… I didn’t… I wasn’t supposed to… You know I… I mean… Oh my god I’m so so sorry I just…” he panicked, confused, not knowing what to do.

Liam was certainly as red as him now. He swallowed hard as the older boy, who was still staring at him, tried to explain himself.

“You… You should leave.” he muttered, turning his gaze away, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from crying.

Louis didn’t say anything, and just leaved, guilt written all over his face. Liam sighed, sprawling on the couch. He felt… He didn’t even know how he felt. Ashamed, angry? Why? It wasn’t Louis’ fault. He couldn’t have known. But still, Liam was so angry. And so sad. He always was sad when it was about Louis.

-x-

Louis wasn’t the kind of person who got mad easily. Like Niall, he was a carefree guy. He didn’t like to fight, he wasn’t a moody person and even if he knew he annoyed people fast, the reverse was false. He didn’t get mad at people.

Yet Liam was pissing him off. It was rather his behaviour than him himself but still, Louis wanted to punch him in the face. He was sick of it.

It had been almost a week since Louis had seen him naked, and the other lad still wasn’t talking to him, tryied to avoid him as much as he could. The older boy just couldn’t bear it anymore. He was tired of it, sick of the way Liam acted with him. Even when he did laugh with him, when they were all together, even when they did have a good time, there was always something wrong in the way he looked at him, in the way he was never fully relaxed when Louis was around.

“That’s enough!” he said, slamming the door behind him as he entered Liam’s apartment. He didn’t care about how the other lad will react. He didn’t care if he was naked, sleeping or dancing the macarena. It was too much.

“What the hell, Louis? How did you get in?” he heard his friend (if he could still call him like that) exclaim.

“The hell is I’m tired of your behaviour!” the older boy shouted, placing himself in front of the taller guy who was sitting on the couch, ignoring his other question.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the younger boy said, blushing, and if Louis wasn't that angry, he would have find it cute.

“Don’t do that! Don’t do that Liam! Just don’t!” Louis yelled, tears in his eyes.

Liam stood up of the couch and looked at his band mate holding back his tears. He wanted to hug him and beg him for forgiveness. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how much it hurt him… But he couldn’t. He was so confused. He just… He just didn’t know what to do.

“You saw me naked.” he muttered, looking at his feet, blushing awkwardly.

“So what?! I saw you naked, and? This kind of thing happens when you spend every second of your life with someone! It happens ok? So why can’t we just laugh about this and move on? Why are you always like that when you’re with me? Can’t you… Can’t you just for once, I don’t know, laugh with me? Why Liam? Why?! What the hell is wrong with me? Can you tell me? Because I don’t see where your problem is. Can you just stop being so icy and hurtful for once? Why are you always like that with me? What did I do to you? Cause last time I checked, you’re pretty good at being a stupid teenager when you want to. So what? It’s because I’m the oldest, so I’m suppose to be mature and everything? Well, I don’t want to alright?! I don’t want to grow up, I don’t want to be like you! Is that why you hate me? Because I don’t want to behave as the adult I’m supposed to be?” he shouted, pain visible on his face as he sputtered the last words out of his mouth harshly. Liam had never seen Louis like this. He had never seen him so angry. And it hurt. So bad. Because by acting like this, he was hurting the person he loved.

“I… I don’t… hate you…” Liam managed to mutter. He wanted to cry, but he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from falling in tears right here, right now.

“Oh yes? Because it’s seems like you do hate me. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you just look at me with this sad look on your face, and I just…”

Liam couldn’t stand this anymore. But he couldn’t explain to Louis how he felt. Not with words. The only thing he could do was showing him.

So he crossed the few steps that separated him from the older boy who was still yelling at him and grabbed his jaw between his hands. He hesitated an instant as the other boy shut his mouth, surprised, but finally leaned over and his lips met Louis’ in a soft, shy kiss. He quickly pulled away and pressed his forehead against the smaller boy one, closing his eyes.

“I just… I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship…” he muttered sadly.

Louis blinked, still in shock, and then just grinned, amused. “Well… It’s pretty ruined now…”

“Yeah…” Liam sighed, his eyes still closed because he didn’t want to see, to realize what he had just done.

“What about ruining it even more?” Louis whispered mischievously, with this amused smile that only he could do.

Liam opened his eyes wide. However, before he could do or say something, he found himself loosing his train of thoughts as Louis’ lips crashed on his. Electricity then crossed his whole body and he felt butterflies in his lower stomach. It wasn’t like their first kiss at all. It was more intense, less shy, and soon Louis opened his mouth slightly, letting the tip of his tongue taste a bit of the younger boy’s lips as his hands started playing with the back of Liam’s shirt. This one was still holding Louis’ jaw, and a shiver crossed his whole body as he felt Louis’ tongue licking his upper lips. He opened his mouth abruptly and let out his tongue too, tasting Louis’ lips, tasting Louis’ tongue, tasting Louis. As their tongues began playing with each other one, a loud moan escaped Louis’ throat, and he quickly pulled away, blushing with shame and embarrassment.

“That was…” Liam started as the other boy stepped back.

“Embarrassing.” Louis muttered, looking everywhere but at Liam.

Liam raised an eyebrow, and smiled cunningly.

“Actually…” Liam moved toward his band mate and grabbed Louis’ jaw with one hand, gently forcing him to look at him. “That was cute” he said with a bright smile.

Louis grinned and pulled the younger boy for another kiss. He then let his mouth drop to Liam’s birthmark, sending shivers down the younger boy’s spin.

“W… Wait.” he said breathless. “We can’t… We can’t go too fast, Lou, I…”

He let the words die in his mouth and turned his gaze away, unsure of what to do. As much as he wanted Louis’ lips on him, as much as he wanted this to happen, he wasn’t sure of what to do. He didn’t know if he was ready or not. The truth was that he was scared, not because the person in front of him was a guy, but because he was Louis.

He heard the older boy laugh softly and turned his gaze toward him. They eyes met and what he saw in Lou’s ones reassured him.

“Always so serious, huh?” he smiled in amusement.

Liam bit his lower lips, hesitating. He didn’t want to screw everything up for good. He didn’t want to screw up what he seemed to finally have with the older guy.

“I…” he muttered before closing his mouth. Once again, he didn’t know what to do.

Louis smiled brightly. “Come on.” he said, opening his arms for a hug.

Reassured, Liam didn’t hesitated and he threw himself into his arms, burying his nose in the older’s neck.

“What about cuddling on the couch and watch Toy Story, babe?” Louis whispered, brushing the younger lad’s hair.

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s a good idea.” he answered, looking at Louis right in the eyes.

For the first time in a long time, there wasn’t any trace of sadness in those chocolate orbs.


End file.
